1. Field
Example embodiments relate to semiconductor devices and methods of manufacturing the same. More particularly, example embodiments relate to semiconductor devices including capacitors and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the integration degree of semiconductor device increases and the design rule of semiconductor devices decreases, a capacitor in the semiconductor device may have a high aspect ratio. Thus, a lower electrode of the capacitor may lean or collapse.